


Blood dripping drops

by AlphaSheWolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Blood, Canon Related, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Sex, Smut, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSheWolf/pseuds/AlphaSheWolf
Summary: Bulma Briefs ends up getting into troubles once again.Moreover, she's on her period and has no intention of letting go.She will ignite the fire instead.Vegeta, he... Actually, he just wanted to keep up with his goddamn training.Full moon.Until, blood claimed'em both.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Vegeta - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> I'm currently in London, therefore tipsy and miserable.  
> Anyways, I will drop you off here a bunch of words and since I am no writer I suggest you not to take this too seriously. It's indeed very short! A prologue, I dare say. 
> 
> This Vegebul trash of mine is happening somewhere between the three years gap, got inspired by the song "Serial Killer" by Lana del Rey whom I believe is the one to blame if you find yourself disappointed with this work.  
> So feel free to contact her!  
> I often write after songs, I can see them both as main leads in many music video. 
> 
> Now, this is the result of my own twisted insanity, yet I decided not to proceed any further unless you blasted creatures make me by giving me the go which will eventually lead to a very sticky ending. 
> 
> No rape, nor dead fellows, not meant to be gore. As I see it, it should be actually captivating!? 
> 
> No sex... Yet. 
> 
> English not my first language ~whining~
> 
> Amen.

_ ~ If I pray really tight Get into a fake bar fight While I'm walking down the avenue if I lay really quiet I know that what I do isn't right I can't stop what I love to do So I murder love in the night Watching them fall one by one, they fight Did you think you'll love me too? ~ _

\----

_"I'm a fuckin' gem, then why can't I just hang out with someone worth my time?! "_ \- fuck , I just said that very loud -

The song still running, always the same one as she was not even aware that it was going on and on as on a loop. Bulma was rushing past the park heading towards Capsule Co.

She was remarkably drunk, hysterical. Her moodiness was driving her crazy especially when all these so-called "men" proved to be just as empty, dry and flawless. 

_" Oh, shut your mouth. These lads are just being fucking human, you're a hopeless bitch never to be able to give, keen to only take instead. So, take this and drown!"_

With that, she almost gobbled up the entire length with everything in it. 

That bottle of JD couldn't fit any better indeed.

As Bulma Bloody Briefs cursed herself for even being a female, a slight sense of wetness began to drop its effects and she could sense her underwear getting all messed up. At least she was almost home. 

Not quite. 

Doorway few steps ahead.

Tipsy as she stood, there was no way she could find the keys, since all her belongings were long forgotten in that lousy bar along with her hopes. Her phone, and that song were all she had left. Oh and the empty bottle, of course.

  
_~ You can see me drinking Cherry Cola_

_ Sweet serial killer _

_ I left a love note _

_ Said you know I love the thrill of the rush _

_ You know I love the thrill of the rush...~ _

\---

_ " Argh! This must be hell. Shit." _

Clumsy and now really pissed she couldn't help but notice that her only chance to finally get to bed was asking for help to the only living thing she'd rather have died. Not just yet thou, she put not herself through all that barking fuss out of generosity. Hell no! He must keep the earth from being erased, in fact a treacherous bunch of androids were fast approaching... _" if only one of them would at least resemble the hotty Roy boy from Blade Runner I might actually reconsider..."_

STOP THIS! Helloo, earth woman! 

It was nearly spring so the air wasn't unpleasant nor cold, moreover she had well managed to keep herself warm by drinking shamelessly but now things were about to get even worst since her period was giving her the first sign of trouble.

_"Pain, why me!?"_

As the blood only just started to appear it wasn't like a river happily spilling beyond reason, yet she had to get a tampon, alright. Parents on vacation, of course! So no-one there to call, at least none she would gladly welcome. 

There was only Him: The almighty Prince of all jokes. 

_~ Just have fun_

_ (I wanna play you like a Gameboy) _

_ I don't want one _

_ (What's the thrill of the same toy?) _

_ La-la, la-la, la, la-la, la-la, lie down, down ~ _

\---

Breeze was playing with Bulma's hair allowing few strands to go stuck in her eyes, she was of course... upset. 

There He stood floating around, strutting like a peacock. More likely he was merely training, she just couldn't stand him, that's all.

She indulged herself for a quick glance through one of the rounded windows, out of his precious gravity room. 

That despicable monkey. 

He was utterly made of steel. His muscles all tightened up to a most perfect body, beautifully carved yet significantly scarred. 

Shirtless, sweat and carrying a prominent bulge  within his black skinny Spandex .

Lost in thoughts.

_" Did I just fantasized about his bulge? Nah, it's only this silly period having me all hormonal... right?"_

For a brief moment she wondered why given a bar full of "raw matter" not once her eyes landed on anyone's package. Perhaps, what she was staring at now, was from a far better stock.

Denial, thy name is Bulma! 

She let out a frightened scream while she was now hitting the grass, her butt on the floor and her skirt dangerously undone. 

_" VEGETA YOU HASSOLE! "_

She screamed with all her might. He managed to almost give her a heart attack as he stood right before her staring murderously behind the thick glass. She didn't see him coming, how could she after all. He was no man, he was something else. Some sort of beast lurking between her nightmares...and dreams?!

He ever so fast reached the window she literally freaked out as suddenly came back to reality, still her body almost fainted at his unexpected sight.

Piercing eyes, mercilessly dark. Black holes, the same black hole that's in place of his soul. Although, as far as she was concerned he didn't slaughter anyone thus far, so maybe... 

_" OPEN THAT FUCKING DOOR! "_

Sat on the floor she followed the door opening with a bang. Vegeta noticeably annoyed,

_" You'd better be quick. "_

He's slick, mediocre, smug...

_" I need the keys."_

His characteristic frown deepened.

_"What?! We shan't talk again and this is final."_

Bulma, well... She was… fuming. She still didn't get up, her phone in hand, tossing her arms around whilst yelling with sheer rage.

_"Listen up you most abhorrent twat! This is MY fucking place and you will..."_

She couldn't believe he just turned around and shut the door closed behind him. 

_"Enough. "_

She made up her mind at that very instant: he would not get away with that any longer. The arrogant dick had to get her inside the house, there was no other way, for the entire manor was well secured and locked with the most ultimate technologies patterns.

_"Damnit! "_

She lost a shoe. "Fuck, shit." one of her precious pair was ruined, in fact one of the high heels got good and broke. Barefoot she was aiming to get the wires cut off, the GR's emergency panel nearby, she looked at it with an almost sadistic smirk and pulled. Hard. 

_~ Baby, I'm a sociopath_

_ Sweet serial killer _

_ On the warpath _

_ 'Cause I love you just a little too much _

_ I love you just a little too much ~ _

\---

Lights out. Power off. Time seemed to fade away along with her confidence. 

Chills down her spine, a new drop of blood left her body to engrave her panties. Red cheeks blushing wild, courtesy of the alcohol yet flowing, or maybe...

A definite roar echoed through the whole estate, and possibly through her entire being. Like a clap of thunder from the bowels of the earth.

_" WOMAN! "_

Vegeta stormed out of the GR with a look in his eyes she thought he was going to blast her into dust any minute. She tried to hide her trembling knees, proud and stubborn no matter what. 

He must have blended with the space itself for in less than a blink he had her neck tightly wrapped around his firm grip, other hand-gathered in a massive fist cracking the wall right behind her head. He was now facing her so close she thought he would have easily swallowed her own breath and possibly swept away her very life. 

Holding back his strength just enough so she wouldn't choke like the useless weakling she was. Bulma was trapped, yet he wouldn't have lowered himself to touch the gremlin if not strictly necessary. Her neck would do just fine. 

_" Pathetic "_

When it comes to speeches, he happened to be a true thespian! He mastered just perfectly his deliveries knowing which words were to be emphasized, exactly. After all, wasn't he a Royalty? Born to rule, raised to dominate therefore willing to go above and beyond in order to accomplish his desires. 

Nonetheless _THAT_ woman would not pay him the respect he was due by birthright and behaved regardless. Never in his whole life, someone dared to push his limits far past comprehension as this little human did.

She was fearless, her feistiness enjoyable, arrogant, smart and rather attractive although not quite common, she was unique in her own beauty. Although, vulgar he once stated. However, she was weak and worthless hence deserved to not to be considered as equal, not a bit. She was indeed a servant woman.

His voice was terribly low, ragged almost. Calm, dangerously cold. 

_"How **fucking** dare you. I shall **rip** you apart at this very moment. You filthy **whore** , I am going to **crash** you and throw you into the wind…"_

As he was showing off his joyful attitude, suddenly one more, slow, wet, fat drop hit her down there, adorning further her insides with redness, filling the hair with an impossibly reach scent only he could detect. Much for the wind! 

Vegeta, stiffened. She could sense his grip loosening as he couldn't refrain from inhaling, deeply. 

Broad shoulders growing high as his huge chest widened. His eyes spinning all over her in a slow, lethal, motion.Black flames dancing with his inner shadows. Ancient instincts screaming for being unleashed. 

But then again, he was no human and she was… _in heat_.

  
_ ~ My black fire's burning bright _

_ Maybe I'll go out tonight _

_ We can paint the town in blue _

_ I'm so hot, I ignite _

_ Dancing in the dark and I shine _

_ Like a light I'm luring you _

_ Sneak up on you really quiet _

_ Whisper, "Am I what your heart desires?" _

_ I can be your ingenue _

_ Keep you safe and inspired _

_ Baby, let your fantasies unwind _

_ We can do what you want to do…~  _

  
  
  



	2. Gods and monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ In the land of gods and monsters  
> I was an angel  
> Living in the garden of evil... ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest you listen to the Song that inspired me the most. Although I understand it may be a little distracting while reading, yet there's no much of a plot,really! 
> 
> If filth is not your cup of tea then I wouldn't recommend you wasting your time on this little trash of mine for it is nothing more than a twisted fantasy. Blood involved.
> 
> The song is " gods and monsters" by Lana del Rey.

Her phone hit the floor.

Few more drops. 

A new wicked tune goes on.

Tick, tock the time stops.

~ In the land of gods and monsters  
I was an angel  
Living in the garden of evil  
Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed  
Shining like a fiery beacon... ~

As soon as the song started playing, it was like all her senses had somehow took hold of her sanity. Alcohol, an old friend, seemed to be flowing through her veins even deeper, until her whole being was possessed by the only God possibly alive, as if Bacchus himself was watching from above and pouring nectars right into her mouth. 

However, her mouth was dry. He was thirsty. 

~ ...You got that medicine I need  
Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly  
Put your hands on my waist, do it softly  
Me and God we don't get along, so now I sing ~

Suddenly, she was swaying her hips, slow ever so slow, humming along with that ditty almost like a prayer.

Blasphemy. 

Vegeta felt his groin raging, the beast within growling wild and his cock growing thick, eager.  
She was looking through his gaze, beyond lust, far away from dignity.  
His hand left the wall now reaching down to her waist, a firm grip supposed to stop her dancing, instead he allowed that sensual ritual moving her hips to the beat.  
The other hand gently squeezing her throat, feeling the pulse singing like a thousand drums. 

She felt the urge to touch him, not able to take it anymore, Bulma pressed her hand on his muscular chest painting each and every scar with her finger, sending shivers down his spine and right onto his longing desires. She navigated to his shoulders, big broad sculptures going on forever.  
Sailing past those tempting Pillars of Hercules, she was eventually circumnavigating the rocks spreading all over his delicious stomach.  
After all, she was no Penelope.  
She was a drunken sailor sinking into the ocean.  
On the shore, Ulysses is dead and he...  
He was THE Shark.

DROP.

~ No one's gonna take my soul away  
Living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing  
Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost...~ 

Bulma teasingly hooked her fingers to the hem of his Spandex but then she stopped.  
Vegeta's knee pressed in between her thighs having her legs spread open, closing the gap between them.  
His own leg now rubbing her core barely covered by the thin fabric of her pants. Soaked.  
His other hand ghosting against her breasts. 

Drop, drop... Blood biting his bare skin. 

Vegeta's feral instinct couldn't cope no more. He ripped her blouse open, tearing both her bra and skirt apart in one go. Heavy breasts bouncing free. Big, sensitive nipples staring at his mercy. He was no longer in control, rage and desire had him lost.  
Her scent wolfing down his will, a single moan came to trouble the mind.

One more drop to dumb the brain.

~ In the land of gods and monsters  
I was an angel, lookin' to get fucked hard  
Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer  
Life imitates art  
You got that medicine I need  
Dope, shoot it up straight to the heart please  
I don't really wanna know what's good for me  
God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me' ~

Impatient for more Bulma was now pressing her lips to his and grasping his hair with one of her hands to pull him close. On the other hand she finally started to stroke his hard shaft through the fabric with fervor. Vegeta let out an almost painful groan then stiffened.  
Trying not to fuck her senseless there and then Vegeta began a slow-motion around her ever so sensitive bundle of nerves whilst she was grinding herself against the growing cock straining against his training black Sweatpants.

" Oh God..."

~ No one's gonna take my soul away  
Living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel, sprees, sprees, and I'm singing  
Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost...~

" Oh yeah, give it to me, c'mon you beast!!! "

She broke the silence. He snapped. His pride wide awake, against all odds, he was once again gaining his power back. She shouldn't have been barking orders, he was the ultimate Alpha male, a beast indeed.  
He instantly ceased his ministrations, his hand stilling against her. Bulma gripped his shoulders tight as she opened her narrowed eyes now staring in disbelief at his hard scowl and bared teeth he was showing off, as if ready to eat her alive. And to feast he was going to indeed.

" You, miserable little bitch. How dare you giving me orders? I shall not repeat myself when I say you must learn your place?! "

His voice rumbling dangerously, he smirked at her glare of irritation and the hiss of defiance that escaped her lips as she struggled in his grasp. He then cupped her damp core with his large hand, harshly squeezing, letting her wetness slide over his digits. The scent was literally unbearable.  
She let out a squeal as he grabbed her, slamming her into the wall and bent down to suckle her nipple, dragging his teeth across it and bringing her right to the blurred line between pleasure and pain.  
at her moan, he inserted two fingers inside her, keeping his thumb on her clit. Bulma bucked at the movement, riding his hand, and he chuckled, his husky voice lighting sparks all over her soul.

" Well Well now..."

He removed his fingers from her agonizing pussy, her scent was intoxicating, a perfect mixture of iron and sex.  
Vegeta's hand stained with her blood also glistening with her juices just a few inches away from his lips. 

" To lick or not to lick?! " 

All she could do was let out a strangled gasp, and immediately swallowing her objections as he cut her off without second thoughts.

" And that was NOT a question. "

Before she was able to even register his words, shaking his jaw Vegeta used his teeth to strip off her panties, and dove into her very core. The metallic taste in his mouth only heightened the sensations coursing through him. 

" Vegeta please, this is not..." 

She miserably attempted to persuade him. -Ahah-.

“Are you questioning me, bitch ?” 

He asked, using a deadly tone but still keeping his face hidden between her thighs. Then he used his wet hand and fingers to cross paths along her stomach until he covered her mouth so she was having a taste of her own essences. 

" I am going to fuck your pussy into an Oblivion. "

Bulma eyes widened at that, and she licked her lips, sweeping up the blood staining them. He could feel her tongue brushing the insides of his callous hand.

That did it.

He grabbed her ass, holding her still and pressing her more firmly against his face.  
His hot breath fading away into whispers.

" It's innocence lost... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!


End file.
